creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
PS1: The Memory Card
6/22/2018: I was going to a game store called 1UP Games to see if the employees could fix my PlayStation. The original in fact. When I talked to the cashier, I remembered I had lost my memory card from when I was 6 years old, I took a rather nasty crack to my head at the playground. I had to go to the hospital and get my head sown up that day. My terrible concussion must have made me forget all memory of the PlayStation.. Memory... The cashier spoke in a stern voice saying if I didn't answer him he would kick me out of the store, So I quickly said I needed my PlayStation fixed and if I could buy a memory card too. I knew that I had just lost my memory card in time, But I didn't want to take any chances. The cashier told me that he got a memory card that he assumed was for the PlayStation, He showed it to me and said I could buy it for 2 dollars. It looked like the normal PlayStation memory card. Except, This one specifically was red.. Which was very odd because of all I knew of PlayStation is that memory cards didn't come in red. But I didn't know that they in fact, DO come in red. But I didn't know that until now. And what was even more odd about it was that it had no brand on it, But it looked just like an official SONY PS1 Memory card. I took up the offer and he gave me the giant SD card and I left with a memory card that day, Just without my PlayStation to accompany it. I am sure I will get it back tomorrow.. 6/23/2018: I got my PlayStation back today and I was ready to see how they did. I hooked up my PlayStation but I JUST couldn't find my memory card I got yesterday, So I started looking for it. I eventually found it facing the direction I came in, I was surprised to see the state of it, It was on my desk standing straight up. I wasn't sure where I put it yesterday, But I brought it downstairs and put it into my PlayStation and, Low and behold.. it fit perfectly! I put in a random game and pressed the power switch... SONY COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT in the black bold font it was usually in with the yellow rhombus looming in the center. Nothing out of the ordinary yet I thought to myself. Then all of a sudden, A ear-piercing screech came out of the speakers. I jumped out of my seat and slammed the power switch of my console, It turned off just fine. I wondered what would happen if I didn't put a game in.. I took the disk out which happened to be Spyro, Then I pressed the power switch for the 2nd time and.. After the rhombus screen, It went to the memory card data.. Surprisingly it had 4 new options other than Data and CD Player. It had PHOTOS, VIDEOS, MINIGAMES, AND.. Terminate? But I did not want to spoil the surprises. So I checked the DATA, There was nothing on it. And when I checked the CD player, It only had one song. I pressed X when the cursor was on the play button, The music I was hearing was the creepiest song I ever heard. It just had 8-bit sounds, and it sounded like it was being played backwards. After about 10 seconds of listening to this "song", I stopped the playback and went on to photos. Every photo in the gallery was numbered. This memory card must have been pretty advanced to use up as much data as a single photo. But this wasn't a normal memory card. The first photo was of an old broken down mansion, The mansion looked like it had a blockade, And there were several windows on each side. The building had plain red bricks to give it some color. Then I went over to the second photo, The second photo was of a long dark hallway. The only light in the photo was a dim flashlight. It looked like it was about to go out. The hallway color was just regular white, No windows, No lights, No doors, Just the holder and his or her flashlight. And there was one more photo left to check after that one. The third and final photo was just a gray backround. Time to go to videos I thought to myself. And that's just what I did. When I got to videos there were actually specific names for the videos, The first video title was MSXGKA, the second was MSXGKB, the third was MANSIONEXPLORE which I thought referred to the mansion from photo 001, And finally, the fourth title was simply titled: FOOTAGEHALLWAY6. MSXGK A and B were both just gameplay of a Japanese MSX game called Gojira-Kun which was part of the Godzilland franchise if you didn't know. The next video, MANSIONEXPLORE went like this: The holder was standing next to the building from the photo, and soon, they went inside. Inside the building was a fancy living room from the moment they got in. Then, they paused for about half a minute. Then the video ended. This got me worried for the fate of the holder.. And the last video, FOOTAGEHALWAY6 went like this, The same hallway from the picture showed up. And it stayed for about 20 seconds. In was just about to exit the video, But then.. Something or someone was running down the hall. It was getting closer, And closer.. And closer... Until it's face was up to the camera. It looked like it was either angry or sad about something, It's face was very distorted too. I tried to close the video but, I couldn't. It just kept showing the face of that, Thing.. Then, A full volume screech came out of my speakers. I luckily covered my ears before any real damage was done to any part of me. The screech lasted for about half a minute, Then the video ended. Thank GOD I thought to myself. But a message was displayed on my screen while I was thinking.. It said something along the lines of: dO NOt tERminAtE... But why? I closed out of the videos folder and went to the possibly fun part, MINIGAMES folder. There was only one game inside, It was called: WHEN YOU FALL ASLEEP. This sounded suspicious but curiosity got the better of me, So I entered the game. In this game.. I was controlling a 16 bit version of the entity from the video.. The goal of the game at first seemed like you had to collect pentagrams to progress through the various doors. But after one door when I had a total of 273 Pentagram Coins.. There written in blood was the word, CHASE ME. Chase who? Then a man in a lab coat burst out of a door right next to me, Looked at me, Then took off at full speed. I wasn't sure if I could catch him. But I did. And when I caught him, The entity ripped his head off and hyper-realistic blood splattered on the wall. And It spelled 2 words, YOU WIN. Then the game ended. My heart was racing at that point.. There was only one place left to go, TERMINATE. But, The message said not to terminate. But being the stupid person I was, I went over to the TERMINATE icon and pressed X.. A question appeared on my screen saying, ARE YOU SURE? There were two options I could choose from, Yes, or No. I chose yes.......... the screen went black.. And a slower down version of the PlayStation logo theme rang out... A chill ran down my back. And the screen sat on that black void screen for 10 more seconds. Then the face appeared again. The screech rang out again but this time, It rang out for a split second before the console shut off. Then, The memory card caught fire! this alarmed me, And I grabbed my fire extinguisher and sprayed it on my PlayStation. My PlayStation never worked since then. Later I went to college, Got a master's degree in technology. I moved on to newer things like Xbox, And the new Nintendo consoles. I had a normal life after that. But, one thing changed... Every night before I fell asleep, I always was that face.. Staring at me, Watching me through the window...